Jealous
by Minagi Ito
Summary: Mai's engaged, Mikoto rarely comes home. What's going on! Mai/Mikoto


**Mai HiME**

_Jealous_

_**I claimed no ownership of the characters in this story…**_

The happy, go-lucky strawberry haired, glistening amethyst woman with busts of the size of melons was unusually quiet and scary looking. She was making dinner, though if one expected dinner to be full of spice in every dish since that's what she seemed to be doing at the moment. She didn't really planned to cook spicy food tonight, but what she saw when she was out to do some groceries shopping totally changed her mind.

"Oi Mai, what are you cooking?" a certain blue haired girl asked since she dropped by for a short visit. "Curry, what else?" Mai said with a forceful smile plastered on her pretty face. "What did Mikoto did to you this time?" the other girl asked leaning on the counter watching her friend adding in a few more ingredients to the boiling pot. "What make you say that?" Mai asked as her eye twitched lightly. "Well, the last time you put that much spice in your cooking was when Mikoto failed to come home for two days straight without telling you where she was. Which you completely forgot that she was gone for the national competition," the blue haired girl added as she grabbed a bottle of mayo out of the fridge. It seemed that Mai was the only one left that still have mayo to feed her addiction, because her housemate banned mayo from the vicinity.

"She told me that she has to go to the library for some research, but I saw her leaving the café with another girl. They were talking happily and…" Mai trailed off as she took in a deep breath. "And?" the other girl asked before putting a spoon full of mayo into her mouth. "She took the handkerchief I got for her to wipe the sweat from the other girl's face," Mai fumed. If it was possible, one could say that steam was coming out of the busty woman's ears like an overheated kettle. "Seriously Mai, do you see her as a younger sister or as a lover? I mean, you and Tate are engaged for a few months now. I don't see the reason why you should be upset that Mikoto is seeing someone else," her friend said, which she soon regret dearly because Mai took the bottle away from her just as she finished her sentence.

"Of course I only see her as a sister," Mai scowled. "Well, Mikoto is twenty and had matured from that cat girl into a young woman. She had always been true to her feelings about you for years now, but all you done was ignoring her feelings. So it's fair to say that she's letting you go and find someone who will return her feelings. I was lucky to realize my feelings before Shizuru really let go of her feelings for me," the blue haired said and she yanked the bottle of mayo out of her friend's death grip. "Anyway, I'll buy you another bottle of mayo since this one is running out. Think it over while I'm away," the lone wolf left the spoon on the counter top while taking the nearly emptied bottle with her and closed the door leaving the cook dumbfounded.

The phone ring causing the cook to jumped, Mai hurried over to it and picks it up. "Hello?" Mai tried her best to sound cheery. _"Mai, I'll be home late tonight. Hold on a bit," _Mai could hear the girl was talking to someone else. _"Sure, I'll be right there Yukino-san…" _was all that Mai caught before the girl's voice filled her ears again. _"Yeah, we're going out for a drink so just letting you know so that you wouldn't have to stay up. Bye…" _the phone line went dead before Mai could even say anything. Mai suddenly felt lost, just like back then during the Carnival. Before she knew it, she was on the floor crying like a baby while her heart won't stop aching.

"Mi-Mikoto would rather spend time with Yukino than with me?" Mai asked no one in particular in between sobs. Millions of things run through her confused mind, but one thing remained clear was the fact that Mikoto no longer pounced and snuggled up against her chest like she used to do. This happened right after she announced her engagement to Tate, the happy Mikoto changed overnight into a quiet and mature woman spending her times studying in her room instead of lounging around in the living room like usual. The feral girl would sometimes leave early and come home really late; it was as though she's avoiding Mai on purpose. _We're going to have a talk when you come home Mikoto, I want to set things right between us. It's been like we're pretending that everything is okay, when it's clearly isn't._

At a fancy restaurant somewhere else, a tall, lean girl with golden eyes sit quietly looking at the short brown haired girl with glasses. "So you saw Nao and Shiho kissing in the parking lot," the raven haired said calmly. "Yes," the other one said shyly looking down at her glass of wine. "What about you and Haruka-san?" the girl never really cared to use the blonde's last name or anyone's last name when referring to them. "We're doing great for your information, and where is that no good brother of yours at? Wasn't he supposed to be here too?" a certain blonde appeared at the mention of her name said. "Ani-eu was still in the meeting, so he asked me to meet you guys in his place instead. Shall we get down to business?" the feral girl said firmly.

"Ah, Haruka-chan… you shouldn't be chugging it down like that." Yukino tried to stop the blonde from chugging down a glass full of red wine. "Why? This is goof stuff," Haruka said getting tipsy since she had a few drinks before coming here. "You mean good stuff," Yukino corrected. "Yeah, that's what I said." Haruka said. "Mikoto-chan, did Reito-san give you to contract?" Yukino finally decided to go straight to the topic so she can get her friend home before she got herself totally drunk. "Yes, it is signed and you should receive the inventories tomorrow and the shipments will be arriving this Friday." Mikoto nodded pulling out a folder from her backpack and handed over to Yukino instead of the tipsy Haruka.

"I like to make a tooth," Haruka announced filling her glass full again. "A toast Haruka-chan," Yukino corrected the other girl automatically. "Itsh what I said," Haruka slurred her words. "To our new partnership," Mikoto said as she too held up her half-full glass of cognac. The three women drank and shook hand before leaving, Mikoto paid the bill and it was getting late as she decided to head home. It's almost eleven and the girl only assumed that Mai would be in bed, she knew when her roommate went to bed and when she got up in the morning.

She heard the door unlocked, but the lights remained off. Mai was in her pajamas sitting on the couch waiting for Mikoto to come home. Like clockwork, Mikoto come home but didn't bother to turn on the light as she adjusted to the darkness pretty quick. She doesn't want to think about anything at the moment, because whenever she thinks about Mai, Tate would always pop into the picture. This in turn caused her to feel like someone just took a knife and stabbed her heart, Mikoto cringed feeling the pain in her heart increased tenfold.

_Trust me when I say, that I'll be okay._

_Go on girl…_

_Go on girl…_

_Go on…girl…_

The ring tone from Mikoto's phone started as she searched her pockets for the blasted device. "Let Nao borrow your phone and you ended up with a corny ring tone," Mikoto murmured as she yank the phone out and checked the caller ID before answering it. "Hello ani-eu, yes everything went well." Mikoto started. "Well, I was wondering how big Haruka's lungs really are. I think my ears still ringing from talking to her," the feral girl let out a light laugh. "Tomorrow? Sure, I just have to turn it in and that's it. No, it's fine so don't worry about it." Mikoto said her good night to her brother and hung up. She let out a heavy sigh and dragged herself to her room, decided to skip the late dinner since she already had dinner with Yukino and Haruka though she had been drinking more than she actually ate.

"Mikoto, we need to talk about your behavior of late." Mai spoke up from the couch. "I've been busy with my studies for the coming exams," Mikoto said deadpan. "I'm sure Mai doesn't sit in the dark waiting for me to come home just to talk about this," the young girl said calmly. Now Natsuki's words rung true, Mikoto isn't the excited little girl like she once was but a grown young adult. She had silently slipped out of her cocoon without Mai noticing it, though it might be because they're together too much that it's hard to take notice of the changes in Mikoto.

"Why did Mikoto lie?" Mai murmured her question when the image of _her_ Mikoto talking and smiling at someone else. "I didn't lie about anything," Mikoto said flatly without it was too dark for Mai to saw the confused look on her face. "Then who is that girl leaving the café with you around three?!" Mai literally shouted as she stood up from the couch in expressing her sudden burst of anger. "I was on my way to pick up some ingredients to make dinner when I saw it," Mai said as her voice dripped with anger and a hint of jealousy in it. Her heart was pounding in her ears, while the blood was boiling within her but mainly her face and she still can't put her fingers on what she's feeling toward the young girl right now.

"What does Mai want of me?" Mikoto was stunned by Mai's words but she quickly recovered. She really doesn't know what to do anymore, the older woman is making things harder than it already is. She really wanted to keep on pretending that everything was okay, and Mai were still hers and not Tate's girlfriend. She really wanted to keep on believing that Mai was hers, but all that was shattered when Mai announced her engagement to Tate. Poor Mikoto ended up in the emergency room right after that, she went out for a breather and ended up getting into a car accident and totaled her brother's car in the process.

"I-I don't know," Mai stuttered for the first time in gods know how long. "Does Mai want me to get down on my knees and beg Mai to call off the engagement? Or does Mai want me to keep on staying hopelessly in love with Mai, when Mai is happily engaged to Tate?" Mikoto asked holding back her tears, anger and frustration about how things been so far. The pain from her heart now spread throughout her entire being, it was enough to cause her to lost control of her body as she went and pushed the older girl down on the couch with her hands supporting herself. "What is it that Mai want from me?" she repeated her question as the tears flow freely from her incredible golden eyes.

"I-I don't know…" Mai murmured feeling droplet of tears on her face. "I just want Mikoto to always be with me," she said she reached up to wipe those tears away. In a state of confusion, Mai ended up pulling Mikoto down towards her intending on hugging the younger girl. Mai was tempting her, but Mikoto had always refrained herself but not tonight. The feral girl lowered herself and captured those luscious lips that she had always dreamt of doing, she kissed Mai forcefully. Mai was caught off-guard when Mikoto suddenly kissed her; the taste of alcohol from the young girl's mouth mixed with the tears caused the kiss to taste somewhat bittersweet.

What seemed like to last an eternity only last no more than a minute, Mikoto pulled away abruptly as she kissed Mai and got off of the busty woman. "I'm sorry Mai, but I can't just hold onto my feelings like this. Next time won't be just a kiss but something else far worst." Mikoto paused as she picked up her backpack. "Anyway, it's late and I'm tired. Let's talk some other times," with that the young girl left and hurried to her room. A million things raced through her mind, but nothing seemed to give an answer to her pain as she threw herself on her bed and tried her best to get some sleep.

Leaving Mai stunned and confused, the busty woman got up and dragged herself to her room. Feeling her lips with her nimble fingers, Mai lay there thinking about her feelings and tried her best to rationalize that she loves Tate. _I love Tate, but am I in love with Mikoto? _This is the question that haunted her for the rest of the night even into her sleep and forward to her dream. A dream of a feral girl holding her tightly, making her feel secured as they lay in bed together while their clothes were nowhere to be found.

By morning, Mai got up and prepared breakfast thinking that Mikoto was still sleeping since it is Sunday after all. She didn't notice the lonely house key lying silently on top of a small piece of paper. By the time she saw it, breakfast had been made and Mai felt her heart just sank into her stomach.

_Mai, thank you for taking care of me all these years, but Mai must know that it is time for us to go our separate way. Mai is now someone else's girlfriend and fiancée, Mai is no longer Mikoto's Mai but Tate's Mai. This is for the best, Mikoto._

Mai could feel her heart shattered into a million pieces, and tears won't stop flowing down her pretty amethyst eyes. The saying of you don't realize what you got until it's gone rung true, Mai crumbled to her knees and cried until there's no tears left to cry and slowly succumbed to sleep hugging her knees like a frightened child. The sun had left her world, and now it's nothing but darkness. Mai was never the same again, the radiant smiled she always wore left her and now she plastered a fake smile and only sulked when she's home lone. Most of the other HiMEs knew why Mai went from a happy person into suck a messy state, though none could do anything to help the girl out.

Tate, who's too eager after learning that Mikoto had moved out decided it's time to get married, thinking it as a way to cheer his fiancée up. He took her out of a small restaurant, and ended up running into Reito, who was having lunch with his sister along with most of the other HiMEs. Reito being polite asked the couple to join, he could see the uncomfortable glance were exchanged between his sister and Mai. Tate was grinning from ear to ear, while Mai just plastered a polite smile on her face. Shizuru, Natsuki, Yukino, Haruka, and even Reito were all exchanging look that say something bad is about to happen in front of them.

"So what bring you guys here?" Tate broke the silence that hung over the table since he sat down. "We're discussing about our partnerships," Reito replied politely as usual though he really want to kill Tate right now since he was the source of Mikoto's despair. "Partnerships?" Tate echoed Mai's thought. "Yes, our parents decided that we should take over the companies so we decided to partner up to lessen the competition. It has been in trial run a few months now, and we all decided that we should make it permanent instead of leaving it in trial run." Yukino explained softly before Haruka could go on a rampage with her booming voice. "I see…" "Ara, what brought Tate-kun and Mai-san here?" Shizuru said in her elegant voice and Kyoto accent.

Throughout the conversation, Mai watched Mikoto downed at least two glasses full of whiskey. What happened next was unexpected even to Mai, "We're getting married in a month or two." Mikoto was refilling her glass when Tate prompted his announcement; her jaws wired shut as the muscles in her hand pulled together caused the whiskey bottle in her hand to shatter. A sudden pain shot up from her hand to her brain, but it was quickly replaced by the dull ache from her heart like its bleeding. Everyone around them stared but didn't dare to say anything; Tate was stunned at the sight of the blood dripping onto the table from Mikoto's hand.

"Congratulation," Mikoto steadied her voice but she couldn't hide the pain from escaping. "Pardon me, but I need to clean up my hand." Mikoto said with a mocking smile on her face as she got up and headed for the bathroom. While Natsuki was giving Mai her famous death glare, though Haruka looked like she's about to clubber Tate until he looked like a meatball if Yukino didn't already placed a hand on Haruka's lap under the table to keep the girl from doing something drastic. "I'll go see how she's doing," Mai said as she got up. "Please, you've done enough for her already. Your thoughts are appreciated," Reito spoke stopping Mai from leaving and she saw a glimpse of anger flicked in his eyes. "Ara, I'll go then." Shizuru offered as she got up and headed into the bathroom to check up on Mikoto.

Due to having alcohol in the blood stream, the bleeding was worst than it should be as Mikoto picked the shards out of her hand. "Ara, Mikoto should be more careful around glassware." Shizuru said nonchalantly. "I guess," Mikoto nodded in agreement as she picked the last piece of broken glass out of her blood palm. Calmly she rinsed it under warm water before drying it up and with Shizuru's help in wrapping it up with Shizuru's handkerchief. "I really thought Mai-san would come to her senses when you left," Shizuru said seriously. "Life goes on I guess," Mikoto give another shrugged as the brunette let go of her hand.

Once they returned, Reito excused himself and took Mikoto to the hospital to get her wound looked at. He hasn't been a good brother to her before, and now he's trying his best to make up to her. He tried to cheer her up and she smiled for him, only if it was just for a few minutes until it gone back to be a blank expression. He even helped her got her own place to stay when Mai announced her engagement to Tate, it's where she spent most of her times before coming back to Mai late at night. Until recently, she didn't slept in her apartment but now she moved out of Mai's place completely and live full-time at her own place which Reito visited often to keep his sister in check.

A few days later, news of Mai breaking off her engagement to Tate and the whole wedding fiasco was called him. It seemed that they got into a huge fight over Mikoto, and the girl wasn't even there. Tate thought that he was the one making Mai happy, but he soon found out that his fiancée has been so sulking because her housemate moved out. Even an idiot could see where Mai's heart was at, she even called out the feral girl's name when he was kissing her throat while unbuttoned her shirt. That sparked the argument that soon followed by calling off the wedding plans, engagement, and finally with Mai kicking her ex-fiancée out of her place.

Somehow the busty woman managed to obtain the address to Mikoto's apartment; actually she called Reito and begged him to tell her where Mikoto's at. She comes with her heart on her sleeve and her homemade bentos in her hands. Taking in a deep breath, Mai raised her shaky hand up and knocked on the door in front of her. On her way up to Mikoto's apartment, she saw a black Yamaha FZ6 sport bike in the parking lot. It reminded her of Natsuki, but the mayo addict preferred Ducati though. It was late in the afternoon, so Mai hoped that Mikoto was done with her classes.

The door opened, standing there was a tall and tone looking Mikoto in her t-shirt and short. Though she smelled like alcohol, Mai couldn't help but let her eyes wondered the feral girl's body. "What is it that Mai want from me?" a familiar question jolted Mai out of her unclean thoughts. "I just drop by to see how you're doing, and I brought bentos with me." Mai said as she brought the bentos up in front of her. "I'm doing fine, Mai can come in too." Mikoto replied as she stepped aside to let Mai in.

Inside, there's nothing but a coffee table with a laptop on it and some papers littered the top of the table. A bit away from the table was a futon, though Mai was sure she saw a door that would lead into the bedroom, the one to the bathroom was wide open. Like she had read Mai's thoughts, "I take naps when I'm getting too tired to finish my papers, so I leave it there just for that." "Oh," Mai looked back at the tired looking Mikoto in next to her.

They had a quiet lunch, and Mikoto was having trouble keeping her foods from falling because of her wounded hand. Mai watched the young girl struggled as her heart ached, and soon she ended up feeding the girl because waiting for Mikoto to get some foods into her stomach would probably took all night. At first the feral girl refused but soon caved when amethyst eyes looked like tears was about to spill over. They ended up eating only one bento, so Mikoto put the remaining one into the fridge to avoid having it gone spoiled on her.

"I called off the wedding and engagement with Tate," Mai said out of the blue. "Why? You two looked so happy together," Mikoto asked looking surprised as humanly possible. She knew that Mai was coming over because her brother called her right after Mai got her address from him, but he didn't mentioned anything about Mai breaking up with Tate at all. "I was happy because I know when I come home, you'll be there. But I was miserable when you left because Mikoto won't be there when I come home," Mai paused for a moment to take in a deep breath. "I loved Tate, but I'm in love with Mikoto…"

Mai never really got to finished her sentence when her lips was captured, and she didn't see any reasons to finish her sentence anyway. Mikoto was wrapping her arms around the busty woman's waist and kissing her fiercely. Mai could feel Mikoto's tongue traced across her lips begging for entrance, and she parted her lips to invite the young girl in. Mai already got her hands wondered up under Mikoto's shirt, and feeling the smooth cool skin with her hands and traced her fingers around that small bosom of the younger girl.

Mikoto could feel that Mai was leaning on her for support, so she quickly moved them over to the futon and laid the busty woman upon it before her legs too give up under her. She make short work of Mai's clothes as she dove into those breast and stake her claim on it, making Mai let out a sharp gasp before a soft moan followed. Leaving no part of Mai's skin untouched, the feral girl took her time exploring the older girl making it hard for the busty girl to breathe.

By the time all that was spent and Mikoto brought Mai back down from heaven, there were enough red marks on the woman's body that one would think she was in a car accident or an accident prone kind of person. Mikoto smiled happily as Mai snuggled up against her, this is opposite from the usual because Mikoto would usually be the one to snuggled up against the older girl.

A few months later, Mai admitted that she was jealous when she saw Mikoto walking out of the café with another girl, and Mikoto explained that it was her classmate as they grouped together to work on their papers. Mikoto laughed so hard when she learnt that Mai was putting spice in everything that night, it was fortunate that Mikoto didn't ate the food that Mai cooked that night or she would be in serious trouble. Mikoto reverted back into her playful self, though still mature enough to not grope her lover in public like she used to when she was still in Fuuka Academy. Mikoto bought a house and got Mai to move in with her, though she wasn't allowed to drive her Yamaha FZ6 to school or work. It was the one thing that Mikoto picked up from Natsuki, a love for speed but she was willing to let Mai took her to school and work. In a sense, Mai wanted Mikoto's fangirls and fanboys to know that she's taken.

Strangely, when Mikoto entered Tokyo U, she suddenly got herself fans of both gender. She was a freshman and team captain of the kendo club, and a very charming tutor to boot. She spent a lot of her times helping upperclassmen with studying, and she's undeniably looking very pretty with those incredible golden eyes of hers. The only time Mai allowed Mikoto to ride her bike was when Mai is with her, and that often happened to be they're visiting Natsuki, Yukino, or Reito.

_**End**_

**Extra Credits: **

Nao: HEY!! I got mentioned like twice! 'glared at author'

Shizuru: I got my Natsuki in here. 'all smiling and stuff'

Natsuki: Oi… why must mayo be banned if I'm with Shizuru, should tea be banned too?

Author: I don't think you can win that battle… 'eyes twitches'

Mikoto: Why did you put that I don't grope Mai anymore?

Mai: …

Others: …

Author: 'let out a heavy sigh' I said you don't grope her in public; there's no mention about at home. Don't you dare doing it in front of us. .

Tate: What happened to me? Don't I get some kind of story out of this?

Author: … Would you like to learn about skinning process? 'a psycho look on face as a knife materialized'

Nao: … 'sweatdrop' Man, author is a psycho…

Author: You say something?

Nao: 'runs off'

Author: What about you, Yuuichi-han? 'smiling gleefully'

Tate: I'll pass… 'runs off and scream like a girl'

_**Author's Notes: **__Man, this turned out longer than I expected it to be. There's no part two, so no asking. Too many ShizNat out there and not enough love for the neko-goddess. Anyway, I hope y'all enjoy the um… fluff? I can't tell if it's a fluff or something sad and happy, and yeah… I tried to keep their personality as intact as I could. But hey! Mikoto is twenty, not a thirteen years old like she is in the anime (honestly, I'm guessing that's her age because Japanese school system is a bit more different than US school system)._


End file.
